lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yayoi Zahn
For someone who always used to be serious while displaying an overall hatred for humans, Yayoi has toned down considerably to where she has a more cool, calm and relaxed personality, only being serious when she has to be. Normally this pertains to either her family or the vampire council. When handling situations, no matter how tough they are, even if she is backed into a corner, she is able to keep her cool while not hardly showing any emotion at all. This doesn't mean she's heartless but she prefers not to act based on her emotions, remaining calculating and alert, able to think more clearly without her judgment being clouded. She cares deeply about her family even though there are times she doesn't show it because she enjoys teasing them, mainly her brothers in regards to their personal lives. Despite her teasing, she will protect them at all costs from anyone that tries to harm them. As a pure blood vampire, she's known to be quite skilled in combat, being able to strongly take out her enemies while hardly getting a scratch on herself. This is because unlike her younger brother, she does drink blood in order to not only keep herself alive but her abilities efficient and sharp. Not feeding would cause her to be weakened considerably. She shows immunity to sunlight unlike most vampires of her breed who become weak if they dare to step in it or become burned. She, Kairi and their grandfather are the only ones that do not display signs of getting weak from being in the sun. Teivel is the only one because of his resistance to drinking blood. She doesn't feed from other human beings but from the blood provided in blood packets that her girlfriend/lover Layla keeps stored in the Zahn Family home. So, Yayoi never goes hungry. She is also in control of her own cravings, able to restrain herself from biting her still human lover and resist the smell of anyone else's blood. In her spare time, if she doesn't enjoy fooling around with her girlfriend (when Layla lets her), she can be found reading or doing something educational related. Half the time it includes adapting to other tongues not native to her birth place. She's shown to be quite fluent in English, Japanese, Russian, French and several more languages, giving that she also speaks with members from other vampire councils across the world and it just makes communication easier for her by already knowing the language. Mostly to cure her own boredom since it is rare when she has to actively fight. Yayoi used to be in the category of vampires that despised humans, this mentality she developed after the deaths of her parents because humans had killed them. As such, whenever in the presence of a human, she spoke to them rather cruelly, sometimes not acknowledging their presence at all. She viewed them as nothing more than being good for food for vampires despite not savagely feeding from humans like most vampires do. This goes without saying, she would save humans but hardly stuck around to be thanked for saving their lives from danger. However, this changed when she'd met her lover Layla who saved her during a mission in Kyoto. Meeting her changed Yayoi's views to where she was able to see that not humans were heartless beats that wanted to kill things they didn't understand or believed that shouldn't exist. It was Layla's heroic feat in saving her life that helped. Since then, she's lightened up quite considerably. While she remains to be ever strict, when it comes to handling matters on the council, Yayoi does have her conflictions, especially when she knows that the other members on the council are wrong in their actions. However, given that the vampire council only accepts high standard thinking vampires that share their views, oftentimes, Yayoi has to keep her mouth shut and just go along with whatever they decide, even if she's against it. She's also quite protective of Layla and won't hesitate to threaten someone's life or possibly kill them should they dare try and hurt her. This also goes for her family. Should anyone try to harm someone she cared about, she becomes quite a darker side of herself, returning to the person that she used to be and would hardly listen to reason. This goes to show that Yayoi is a very devoted to them. She may not like how her grandfather and the council attempts to meddleC in their lives but she puts up with it, mainly to avoid having to deal with the grief that comes with it. When she wants to though, she can be outwardly opinionated, not holding back in saying her peace on something but this is normally around others and her family and not the council. Apppearance Yayoi is interesting quite tall for being a woman, standing at the height of 5'8'' with long black hair that she often wears in a ponytail majority of the time and onyx black eyes though in some shades of light, her eyes could almost appear to be blue. This could be a hint that she might've have two different color eyes from paternal members within her family. Much like her siblings, her skin is increasingly pale with her lips the only thing being stained with a touch of pink color to them. This trait of pale skin she inherited because of her vampire heritage. She remains relatively skinny, being that she doesn't have to feed all that often, weighing in at 125lbs at least. Her bust is small yet still noticeable depending on what she is wearing. Most of the time, Yayoi is seeing wearing an all over black suit while wearing a serious expression on her face. This is usually when she is in working mode. At other times, she's more laid back, displaying more softened expressions, especially when it comes to teasing her brothers. History '''Coming Soon!' Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Layla Hamilton Teivel Zahn Kairi Zahn Powers & Abilities Blood Cravings Yayoi has no qualms about drinking blood from humans, however, she refuses to drink blood from animals and other species like demons and what not as she finds the very idea to be sickening and disgusting. She has no particular taste in blood and just drinks whenever she feels the urge to do so. While she has tasted some of her lover's blood when she offers it by cutting herself, she hasn't physically drank from her knowing that it would turn her into a vampire if she did so. Whenever Yayoi drinks blood, she displays no side effects from it, unlike her brother Teivel whom she offers her own blood to from time to time whenever he refuses to go out and find someone to drink from. Sunlight Immunity Yayoi along with her brothers have the ability to withstand being in the sunlight without being harmed and for this it is unknown to them how this is but it can be hinted that somewhere in their lineage that one of their ancestors might have mated with a vampire who could tolerate the harmful sun rays as there are not many vampire races that can except half vampires and shinso vampires. Pure blood vampires are not technically born with any human blood in their family, which means someone in their family had to be a shinso more than likely. Yayoi experiences no effects from being in the sun too long except for maybe feeling hot as any human would if they stayed out in it and began to sweat. Vampiric Senses As a pure blood vampire, Yayoi's senses are so strong that she possesses incredible strength, speed, reflexes and regeneration properties. As reflexes go, Yayoi's demonstrated the ability to catch bullets both spelled and ordinary ones. She is seen leaping impossible distances and can walk and run up vertical surfaces such as buildings, large and small. She can cast illusions which she uses on others to trick and confuse them. Her ability to summon familiars in the form of bats is also at a higher level than her younger brother Teivel's, given that she is obviously older and more experienced than him. However, the bats are used to be her eyes and ears to send messages back to her but she uses a wolf familiar that can physically strong enough to carry someone. This wolf familiar she has watching over her brother Teivel while he attends Tsukuba Academy. She can with a snap of her fingers can make the familiar explode to a degree where it creates a blast the size of an explosive that could kill those within a twenty five foot radius of it and one would need to be at least a hundred feet away in order to survive but the shock wave could still be harmful. Being ten to fifteen feet in range will kill or leave serious scars and burns behind if one manages to escape. She can control the size of the explosion to expand out further or smaller if she wishes. She doesn't use any other animal familiars other than bats but those she drinks from, should they have powers, she is able to absorb them if she chooses to do so. Because she is an older and mature pure blood vampire of the Zahn family, she can also absorb power from humans as well and instead of taking half of their power, she can absorb all of it. And she obviously becomes much stronger the more blood she drinks, making her tougher to kill with regular weapons. As such, she can survive being stabbed in the head and the heart but she can be killed by a man made weapon made to solely kill her species. She has the power to control weaker vampires against their will as well as humans. Her hearing and smell is also heightened as well and she can also erase the memories of others if necessary. Yayoi possesses the ability to pass through solid objects which is considered to be useful when sneaking up on people, mainly her brothers who freak out at her sudden appearance. Telekinesis Yayoi displays the power of telekinesis where she can close and open doors without having to physically touch them or send multiple groups of people flying in the air before they even land a chance in attacking her. Although her power of telekinesis is at a moderate level, should she consume enough blood as well as be in a state of rage, this power is increased tenfold to where she can actually shatter glass and by holding out her hand at someone, she could actually make them explode at will. Regeneration Properties Like all pure bloods, Yayoi has fast regeneration properties given that the species is only the third strongest. She can withstand a blow to the heart and head from normal weapons that have not been spelled or otherwise with the ability to kill anything that is not human or a weapon made to kill vampires. Depending on how severe her injuries are, her wounds heal pretty quickly and if any of her limbs have been severed, she can automatically reform them. The process takes time and it is tiring for her if her injuries are serious. Desert Eagle Gun The Desert Eagle gun is a hand-held weapon that is one of Yayoi's favorite weapons of choice, her name being engraved on the left side of it indicates that it was a custom made gun that fires specially designed explosive silver bullets that leave large holes in her enemies when fired. It is not all the time that Yayoi relies on her vampire abilities in a fight and majority of the time would prefer to use her guns (she has two of them). The power the bullets pack when fired is so great that it displays characteristics similar to that of a full metal jacketed pistol round, it punches through the lung of two people without having the round explode, making it perfectly clear that the bullets required for these guns are enhanced not only in power but specifically made to kill certain beings. In which case, Yayoi's known to kill quite a lot of her own kind for dirty deeds but she's not above killing other beings with them that are doing illegal practices involving the innocent. Yayoi Gallery yayoizahn.jpg yayoizahn001.jpg yayoizahngun.jpg|Yayoi's Desert Eagle Gun yayoiandlayla.jpg|Yayoi with Layla Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Teivel Zahn *Pure Blood Vampires